


I've Seen The Way You Look At Him

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Belgium 2019, Cheating, Crying, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles cheats on Pierre with Max. Will he tell his boyfriend that he slept with his rival and friend?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. The One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! For those who have read my story called "What was he thinking?", you'll know that Charles and Pierre were in a relationship and Charles developed feelings for Max. People commented on the story and some were surprised that Max and Charles didn't get together or Pierre didn't find out what was going on between the two. This is why I decided to write a story where Charles cheats on Pierre but his boyfriend finds out. This is supposed to be a one shot but if anyone is interested in seeing a second chapter, please let me know. This is set after the race in Belgium where Charles was celebrating with his friends and in this story, Charles stays overnight in Belgium. Also for the purpose of this story, Pierre stays in Monaco as well but he lives in his own apartment as does Charles. Hope you all enjoy and please let me know if you want to see a second chapter!

Charles woke up from his sleep to a pounding headache. He tried not to wince as he didn’t want to disturb the person who was sleeping behind him, still contently asleep. He was just thinking about where he could find some tablets to sooth his head when a kiss landed on his neck. Charles sighed in content as kisses were littered along his neck as the arm holding him tightened. He attempted to turn around in order to kiss the man behind him but he flinched and jumped out of bed when he noticed who it was. It was Max. Max Verstappen. Charles wanted to throw up. He hadn’t made it back to his room with Pierre. Fuck. He had spent the night with Max, not Pierre. Memories came flooding back. He had got separated from his friends and bumped into Max. He had danced with Max. He had slept with Max. Fuck. Max was busy lying in the bed they had slept in but Charles paid no attention to him as he fumbled about, trying to get his clothes back on as they had been flung across the room last night. 

“Going so soon? We had such great fun last night.” Max said cheekily.

The young Ferrari driver refused to answer. Charles couldn’t help but swear under his breath. He had been such an idiot, cheating on Pierre and with Max of all people. It wasn’t until Charles had finished getting dressed and began searching for his phone that Max finally got out of the bed and pulled on a pair of trousers. When Charles found his phone, he tried to leave but Max blocked his path. Charles narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him.

“I have to go.” He mumbled.

Max smirked.

“You didn’t think about that last night. You were quite prepared to cling onto me in your sleep.” He said slyly.

“Please Max.” Whispered Charles.

Max’s smirk widened.

“Do you remember last night? How you begged me to keep going? You didn't want me to stop. You loved it so much.” Murmured Max.

He wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist and the young Monegasque couldn’t think straight. He did have a crush on Max and he knew that Max really liked him even if they did hate each other at times because they were rivals and so desperately wanted to win. Max often commented on his relationship with Pierre, goading him that Pierre wasn’t right for him but Max had never come onto him or anything like that. It was as if he respected Charles and Pierre but the minute that the Frenchman was out of the room, Max would make his feelings known to Charles. The Dutchman often came across as an arrogant young man who only cared about winning but deep down, he needed someone to love him and didn’t just crave attention but love too. Charles could blame their night together on the alcohol but it wouldn’t be the first time that he had looked at Max’s lips wanting to kiss them or run his hands over his toned stomach. His mind went into overdrive as Max was currently standing very close to him and very shirtless. He hesitantly raised his hands to feel Max’s chest underneath his fingertips as Max let out a sigh.

“Do you remember how I kept you company last night when you got separated from your friends? You looked so lost, so alone. We got a bit tipsy last night. I bet that’s what you’re thinking about. Blaming the alcohol, that’s what everyone does.” Whispered Max.

Charles blushed and dipped his head down. A hand came to lift his chin up and he stared at Max. The smile had been wiped off his face and he looked so serious. He cupped Charles’ cheek and the young driver closed his eyes for a brief moment as Max’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on his skin.

“You were thinking about him last night. Anthoine.” Murmured Max.

Charles’ eyes snapped opened and tears gathered.

“He is so proud of you Charles, as am I.” Whispered Max.

Charles looked at Max and all he could feel was warmth. Max leaned in and kissed him. Charles was gone. When Max’s lips landed on his, he couldn’t think of anything else. He kissed him back and moaned when Max’s tongue swiped against his bottom lip, begging him to deepen the kiss. Charles pulled away when he needed air but he didn’t go very far as Max rested their foreheads together.

“I have to go.” Charles regretfully said.

“Stay here.” Max pleaded softly.

Charles shook his head slightly as he looked at Max.

“I have to get home. I have to talk to Pierre.” He explained.

Max sighed and they pulled away from each other. The Dutchman crossed his arms over his chest as he kept his eye on Charles.

“Will you tell Pierre about last night?” He asked.

Charles didn’t answer for a moment.

“I can’t lie to him.” He said honestly.

Max nodded then searched for a t-shirt. Charles watched as he put it on before heading to the door. 

“Let me know how it goes with Pierre.” Max called out.

Charles didn’t answer as he left the room and let the door close behind him. He had changed his flight the previous day after he had won the race so that he could fly later so he didn't have to worry about missing a flight. As he looked down at his phone, he noticed the missed messages and calls from Pierre. The last message from Pierre was that he had boarded a flight back to Monaco and he would see him later. He knew he had to get home quickly and tell Pierre. Part of him didn't want to tell his boyfriend about what had happened last night but he knew he had to be honest. He headed off to his room and packed everything quickly before heading to the airport. He ignored text messages from Max who wanted to know which flight he was getting. Instead he kept a low profile. The only message he sent was to Pierre telling him that he was in the airport and what time roughly he'd be back in Monaco for. During the entire flight, all Charles could think about was how Pierre was going to react. Max was a good friend of Pierre's and this was betrayal. He felt sick. When the plane landed, Charles messaged Pierre to inform him he was back and that he would get a taxi back to his place. He didn't have time to think about what he was going to say. He just knew he had to tell Pierre. Standing patiently outside his boyfriend's apartment waiting for him to answer the door, he tried to delay the inevitable but it was too late as Pierre opened the door. His boyfriend smiled as he opened the door and opened it wider to let Charles in. The young driver gasped as Pierre pushed him up against the wall. 

"I've missed you. We didn't get to celebrate last night." Pierre said softly. 

Charles opened his mouth but Pierre cut him off by leaning in to kiss him. He let his boyfriend deepen the kiss and sighed when Pierre suddenly pulled away to kiss down his neck. 

"Pierre, we need to talk." He said seriously. 

The Frenchman stepped away from Charles to look at him. Gone was the teasing and Pierre noticed that Charles looked nervous. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I need to tell you about last night." Charles replied quietly. 

Pierre raised an eyebrow. 

"I slept with Max." said Charles. 

Pierre stood still. He froze. The whole room froze. 

"Pierre? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I've been so stupid." said Charles who was in a distressed state. 

The Frenchman looked at his boyfriend. 

"Is that why you didn't reply to my messages last night?" Questioned Pierre. 

Charles nodded. 

Pierre's eyes narrowed. 

"Was he any good?" He snapped. 

Charles closed his eyes. 

"Pierre please." He whispered. 

He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. Pierre had tears in his eyes. He looked devastated. Charles didn't know what to do. 

“I went out with friends who had come to the race and we got separated. Max was there. I was drunk. It was a mistake. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Charles insisted.

Pierre shook his head.

“I know you like him. I know he likes you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Pierre said.

“I’m sorry.” Whispered Charles.

“You should go to him. Be with him. I’m sure you could balance each other out.” Murmured Pierre.

A tear fell from the young Monegasque’s face.

“Pierre no.” He pleaded.

His boyfriend took a step back. 

“Please, Charles. I won’t come between you. Go to him.” Insisted Pierre.

More tears fell from Charles’ face as he ran out of Pierre’s apartment, unaware that his boyfriend was now alone sobbing his heart out. He had to go and see Max. Although he was the one that had caused this mess, Charles was at fault too and he knew he needed to confront his feelings. Pierre was right. Charles did like Max but he never thought about being with him, not properly in a relationship. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and searched for Max’s messages. The Dutchman had sent messages earlier requesting to see him when he was back in Monaco and had sent his address. Without replying to any of Max’s messages, he headed in the direction of Max’s apartment. He tried to keep his voice from shaking after he pressed the buzzer and replied to Max that he was outside. The Dutchman sounded shocked to hear his voice but he let him in. Charles barely managed to knock on the door before Max opened it. He was surprised to see his rival there given that Charles had been ignoring him. What concerned him was the tear tracks on Charles’ face. He grabbed the young driver’s arm then hauled him into the apartment and held him in his arms. Charles sobbed and buried his head into Max’s shoulder as he clutched onto Max’s hoodie.

“I told Pierre.” Charles admitted sadly.

Max didn’t know what to do.

“How did he react?” He asked hesitantly.

Charles sobbed harder.

“He looked devastated, Max. I’ve hurt him, I betrayed him.” He cried although his voice was muffled due to him hiding his face on Max’s shoulder.

The Dutchman rubbed a hand up and down Charles’ back.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“He said he knows that you like me and that I like you.” Murmured Charles.

Max pulled away from Charles and leaned back against the wall. He gently raised his hands to wipe the tears from Charles’ face. The young Monegasque took in some deep breaths as he calmed down. He sighed as Max moved a hand to wrap around his waist and leaned into the touch as the other hand cupped his cheek.

“You really do like me?” Max asked quietly.

Charles smiled softly.

“Yeah I do. I’ve had a crush on you for a while.” He admitted.

Max smiled gently and pulled Charles closer to kiss him. Charles sighed into the kiss as he tightened his grip on Max’s hoodie to pull him closer. After a minute or so, they pulled apart. 

“I know you’ve just split up with Pierre and this is all my fault and I can’t apologise enough. I do care about you, Charles. I really like you. Would you want to give us a go?” He stuttered.

Charles just looked at him for a moment.

“Yes.” He whispered.

This time he was the one who leaned in and kissed Max deeply. When they ran out of air, they pulled away again and Charles let Max wrap his arms around him in a hug. He sighed as Max ran a hand through his hair. He felt extremely guilty about Pierre but he really liked Max. They were going to take things slow. He didn’t want to ruin things the way he had with Pierre. He just hoped it would work out.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles talks with Pierre as he reveals his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So basically the first chapter was a mess and rather rushed. This chapter will hopefully clear one or two things up in relation to why Charles cheated on Pierre and what's been going on in their relationship. I apologise if this chapter is bad as well but I had originally planned to just have one chapter but that's the joy of writing, when you don't make sense, you are allowed to clarify things. You can thank MediumFrosty for this chapter. Hopefully this will clear up a few things. Hope you all enjoy and please leave comments!

When Charles had settled down, Max pulled away from him but grabbed his hand and gently dragged him into the living room before flopping down onto the sofa and let Charles cuddle into his chest. They stayed like that for a while until Charles pulled away slightly to look up at Max.

“I’m going to go and see Pierre tomorrow. We need to talk properly.” Charles said quietly.

Max nodded.

“Are you alright?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah, I just need to talk to him. I hate how our relationship has fallen apart now but I have to be honest with him.” Replied Charles.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Asked Max gently.

Charles smiled softly.

“I will but I’ll need to go home tomorrow and then go and see Pierre. Maybe we can get the same flight on Wednesday.” He said.

Max smiled and nodded before he pulled Charles closer to give him a soft kiss.

“Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?” Questioned Max.

Charles looked hesitant.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea, I need to talk to him on my own.” He said honestly.

Max sighed but didn’t argue. He knew it was practically his fault that Charles and Pierre were no longer together and even though he liked Charles and was happy about the prospect of a relationship with him, he still felt guilty about the breakup between the couple.

“I’m sorry about the mess. I didn’t mean for you and Pierre to break up. He’s a good friend, well been a good friend. He probably won’t want to be near me again seeing as I’ve wrecked everything.” Max murmured.

“Hey.” 

Charles cupped Max’s cheek and forced the Dutchman to look at him.

“I was the one who cheated on him so I have to take some of the blame. I had to tell him about us but I can’t be with him, not when I have feelings for you. I had to be honest with him which is why I have to talk to him properly. I just hope he will listen. Don’t feel guilty. It’s my fault too. This is why I want to take things slow. I don’t want to ruin this.” Murmured Charles.

He rubbed his thumb over Max’s cheek and watched as the young driver closed his eyes before he leaned in to kiss him slowly. Max tightened his grip on the Monegasque and when they pulled apart for air, they let their foreheads rest together. They stayed close to one another for the rest of the night. Charles didn’t sleep well as he thought about the conversation he would have to have with Pierre. Part of him wanted to leave Pierre be but he knew he owed it to the Frenchman to talk to him properly. Yes they were no longer together but Charles had to make Pierre aware that he would now be with Max and he had to tell him his feelings and what led to him being with Max on that night after his win. He let Max cuddle him in bed and was grateful when the Dutchman didn’t ask for anything else. The next morning, they had breakfast together and then Charles found himself standing rather reluctantly in front of the door as he was getting ready to leave. Max had his arms around him in a hug and Charles didn’t really want to let go. 

“Call me after you’ve talked with Pierre and we can arrange for a flight tomorrow.” Max said gently.

He felt Charles nod into his shoulder and he kissed the younger man’s temple as he dropped his arms and took a step back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He whispered.

Charles smiled and give Max a chaste kiss then turned around and left the apartment. He purposefully took his time when he got home. He changed into other clothes and started packing his suitcase. As time went on, he knew he was delaying that inevitable. When he had finally finished packing, he closed the suitcase and then left his apartment. He didn’t call or message Pierre to tell him he was coming, it wouldn’t be a surprise if the Frenchman had blocked his number. He hesitated as he arrived on the street that Pierre stayed in before taking a deep breath and headed towards the apartment. Knocking lightly on the door, the young driver waited until Pierre eventually opened it. Charles gulped as Pierre rolled his eyes then attempted to close the door on him but he slammed a foot in between the gap quickly.

“I know you don’t want to see me and you have every right to be angry but please we need to talk.” Charles said frantically.

Pierre sighed then opened the door wider without arguing and followed Charles into the living room after he slammed the door shut. Charles sat down on the sofa as he shyly looked up at the Frenchman who clearly didn’t want him here as he glared at him and folded his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry and I can tell you I’m sorry for the rest of my life. You don’t have to believe me but there are some things that we need to talk about and we need to discuss them before we go to Italy.” Said Charles slowly.

Pierre scoffed.

“You were the one who cheated on me, Charles.” He snapped.

Charles closed his eyes as he tried to keep his composure. He opened them again to see that Pierre had not moved an inch.

“I regret it, I do. It shouldn’t have happened. I should’ve told you about my feelings. It isn’t fair on you.” He said softly.

Pierre cleared his throat.

“How long have you had feelings for him?” He questioned.

Charles felt nervous.

“I honestly don’t know. A few months maybe but that night we spent together, I knew I really liked him even with the alcohol. It’s no excuse I know but perhaps I have liked him for a while.” He replied.

“You’re with him now?” Asked Pierre.

“Yes, but we’re taking things slowly. I don’t want to ruin things.” Responded Charles.

“What, like you did with us?” Asked Pierre sarcastically.

“Pierre, we’ve been drifting apart for a while. It’s not been the same, we’ve hardly seen each other. I’m not trying to put the blame on you. This is all my fault but I have to be honest with you.” Charles replied.

The Frenchman moved and sat down heavily on the other sofa in the room.

“We’ve been together for nearly two years, Charles. I’ve loved you for long enough and this is how it ends. I just don’t understand.” He said tiredly.

Charles felt terrible. He just wanted to be honest with Pierre. He knew that the Frenchman would be hurting but he couldn’t take back that night. It had happened and they were finished.

“I do love you, Pierre, so much. You’re my best friend, you’ve been everything to me. We’ve changed too much though. We’re not the same people we were when we were kids or teenagers. It’s just not working. Since I’ve moved to Ferrari and you’ve moved to Red Bull, we hardly talk. I can barely get a word out of you. You barely spoke over the summer break. I know that it was horrible getting demoted, I’ve never been through it but you refused help. I told you to speak to someone but you refused to listen to me. We barely see each other and then other times you blank me. We didn’t talk about Anthoine. It hurt me as much as it hurt you, Pierre, but I had no idea what was going on in your head because you kept on changing the subject. I won my first ever F1 Grand Prix and you disappeared. Why do you think I went you with friends? Look, none of this is your fault but I have to be honest with you. I can’t apologise enough for what happened, I honestly didn’t want to hurt you.” Said Charles sadly.

Pierre scoffed and Charles let a tear run down his face.

“It’s ironic because you’ve hurt me, you and Max have hurt me and yet I still love you.” He said gently.

Charles could see that Pierre had tears in his eyes and he couldn’t stop his own tears from falling.

“I know I can’t have you and I have to let you go. Maybe one day I’ll forgive you and I’ll get over it but I can’t right now.” Pierre murmured.

“I’m so sorry.” Charles apologised.

Pierre shook his head.

“Just promise me you’ll look after Max.” 

“Pierre-”

“Promise me.” 

Charles nodded and lifted a hand to wipe away the tears. Pierre looked down at the floor.

“I think you should go now, I’ll see you in Italy.” He said softly.

“Pierre.” Charles said.

The Frenchman refused to look up as the young Monegasque stood up and stopped by the sofa that Pierre was sitting on.

“I really am sorry. I didn’t want things to end this way. I love you but not the way I used to. I’ll see you around.” Charles said quietly.

Pierre let the tears fall when he heard the door being closed.

Charles ran home and fell to the floor in a heap as he cried his eyes out. He wanted to be happy that he was in a relationship with Max now but the look on Pierre’s face said it all. He had wrecked the past two years for him. Everything they had been, gone. Pierre would probably never forgive him. He hadn’t just lost a boyfriend, he had now lost a best friend. 

He had no idea how he would be able to face Pierre in Italy. He had no idea what the future held.


End file.
